


Benny's Day Off

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is adorable as always, Cornbread, F/M, Fluff, I need my own Benny, I wish men like Benny were real lol, Lizzy is in on it, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises, yes that deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: The continuation of "Little Chère's a Chef"





	Benny's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Not much to say with this one, hope you all enjoy this Benny adorable-ness (it's a word now lol)

* * *

"Darlin'?" Benny nudged the bedroom door open and set the tray of food he was crying on the chair beside the bed. He looked down to your sleeping form and smiled, silently thanking the powers that be for putting you in his life. Benny climbed onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest and kissing you lightly. "Little Chère, you better wake up if you want your surprises.”  

 

You perked up a little and smiled, "I thought there was only one?"

 

"There was, Darlin', and now there's two." He chuckled. "Come on, I made you breakfast."

 

You rubbed your eyes and sat up, seeing the tray filled with food. "Aww, baby. Thank you... But you're gonna help me eat all that right?"

 

“I planned on it.” You got comfortable on the bed and he brought the tray over, setting it on your lap and sitting beside you, grabbing one of the two forks. You kissed him and the rest of the morning was spent laughing and watching TV, having both enjoyed Benny’s delicious breakfast.

 

The minutes ticked by far to quickly, and soon the clock read a little after 1:00pm. Benny cleared away the plates, refusing to let you do anything. You got dressed and tiptoed out to the kitchen, even though you knew he could hear you, and wrapped your arms around his waist quickly.

 

“Rawr.” You giggled.

 

Benny shook his head and smiled, “I’m shakin’ with fear, Darlin’.”

 

“I always knew I was scary.” You winked, “ So… What’cha got planned?” You drawled your words with a large, childlike grin.

 

“I was thinkin we could leave here in about twenty or so minutes, stop by the diner for a second and then go to your surprise.”

 

“Okay” You smiled brightly, “Sounds perfect… Should I wear something special?”

 

“Nah, you look more than perfect in what you’re already wearin’.”

 

“You ol’ smooth talker” You beamed, prancing away, and he reached forward to spank you with towel that had previously been over his shoulder. You threw your head back and laughed, scampering a little faster now.

 

…

 

You and Benny pulled into to the diner parking lot and he got out, telling you to wait in the car so you didn’t spoil anything. A few minutes later he returned, followed by Elizabeth. Both had their arms full and you hopped out to help. “Ah ah ah Darlin’, back in the car, No peekin’.”

 

“But I wanna help.”

 

“Oh Mary, Honey, we got it. You don’t wanna ruin your surprise.” She smiled, “It’s a mighty nice one.”

 

You gave Benny a fake pout and climbed back into the passenger’s seat, peeking into the side mirror. Around the back of the truck, Benny and Elizabeth loaded the food and other things into the camper and he pulled her into a hug. “Thanks for all your help, Lizzy.”

 

“O’ course, and stop your worryin’, she’s gonna love it.” She walked back around your side and waved to you while Benny joined you in the truck’s cab and fired up the engine.

 

Benny pulled back onto the road and glanced your way, watching you take in the passing scenery. He draped his hand over yours and you happily entwined your fingers with his. “So, ya gonna tell me where you’re taking me?”

 

“You’ll see in about one minute.” He pulled the old truck off the main road and onto a dirt road. The road led to an open field and he pulled in, turning the truck around to face back the way you came, “Alright Little Chere, can I trust ya to stay in the car and not look ‘til I come get ya?”

 

“Yes, my love.” You promised, leaning in for a kiss.

 

You heard the camper door click open and Benny wandered around a large gathering of brush, vanishing from sight. After two trips back and forth to the truck, he closed up the camper and opened your door. “Recognize where we are?”

 

You took in the whole of your surroundings, and to your right you noticed some bushes that looked familiar, but you wouldn’t bet anything on it. “Um… I feel like it does.” You looked around a few seconds longer, focusing on the same bushes to your right, then it clicked. “Oh! When Dean benched me after that hunt when my gun jammed. This is the field you brought me to after we left the diner.” He watched a remembering smile spread across your face and you held him tightly. “Oh Benny. I love it.”

 

“Well, Suga, I figured to celebrate my gorgeous girl movin’ in with me, I’d take ya to the place you first let me kiss ya.”

 

You laughed, your head falling back, “Let you kiss me? I wanted you to kiss me way before then, I hate to break it to you.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah, have you seen you?”

 

“Well, I must be somethin’ if I could win over a pretty girl like you.” He leaned down to kiss your forehead and laced his arms around you, leading further out to the clearing. Waiting for you, hidden behind the bushes, was a romantic picnic.

 

 

Benny had set up the perfect layout, and on the small table he had set up, you saw a batch of Lizzy’s cornbread, wrapped in brown paper, you’d recognize that anywhere. “Surprise.”

 

“Benny, I can’t-- it’s perfect. I’ve never had a picnic before.”

 

“I didn’t figure ya had, bein’ a hunter.”

 

You wiped the tears in the corner of your eyes, and threw yourself at him and held him tightly. “I can’t thank you enough. This is the sweetest thing.”

 

“You’re welcome, Darlin’. Now what’cha say we dig into that cornbread.”

 

“Oh, hell yeah.” You giggled, holding his hand while he led you to the blanket and helped you to the ground.

 

...

 

The sun bathed the two of you in its rays and a gentle breeze flowed around you, making the tall grass along the field sway to a slow waltz that only nature could hear. Benny rested back on one arm and you laid your head in his lap, absorbing the slow moment you were enveloped in. You felt his other hand on your forehead, brushing a few stray strands of hair from your face and you smiled up to him with a hum. “Benny, this is all too perfect… Can we just stay here forever?”

 

He laid back, crossing his arms beneath his head, “I wish we could, Chère.” You pulled yourself up on your elbows and crawled along his side, resting your head on his chest. Benny closed his fingers around his cap and slipped it off his head, dropping it on yours. The treasured cap fell over your eyes and you let it stay, reveling in his everything. His hand coursed up and down your back and he inhaled deeply, crooning quietly,

“I’ll be loving you always,

With a love that's true always.

When the things you’ve planned

Need a helping hand,

I will understand always.”

 

“I love when you sing, Benny… Was that Patsy Cline?”

 

“She might’ve done a version, but I was croonin’ the original.” You kissed his shoulder, checking your phone for the time, and sighed. “What time is it?”

 

You draped your arm over his chest, “Almost six… This day went to fast.”

 

“I know it did, Darlin’.” He rolled over, and pinned you beneath him. “But you’re movin’ in with me now, so I’m gonna have a lot more time to prove how much I love ya.” You slipped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss you.

 

“And I get more time to prove my love to you.”


End file.
